When seaweed powder is produced, it was common to obtain the powder by physical treatment. Powder prepared by these physical treatments is obtained by powdering seaweed in a dried state. Thus, the particle diameter of the resultant seaweed powder is heterogeneous. Furthermore, when the resultant seaweed powder is utilized in food, the particles of the seaweed powder swell by water absorption, and the particle diameter and size of the powder becomes even less heterogeneous. For these reasons, it was difficult to obtain a seaweed powder having good suspension and floating properties by powdering seaweed with physical treatments.
In the natural world, microbes such as bacteria adhere to the seaweed thallus surface. There is a microbe having an ability to make a hole through a seaweed thallus tissue or to degrade thallus tissue. Therefore, as a seaweed degradation technique other than the physical treatments, a method using a microbe such as a bacterium of Alteromonas genus is known (patent document 1). However this method has a disadvantage, as it is required to prepare seaweed degradation products by physical pre-treatment of seaweeds into debris prior to using a bacterium of genus Alteromonas. Furthermore, although the seaweed degradation product prepared by a bacterium of genus Alteromonas can be used as a feed for fry, Crustaceans and the molluscous larva, this seaweed degradation product is not sufficiently degraded and appears poor in suspension. Therefore, there is a problem that this seaweed degradation product is not suitable for a composition and/or supplement for food and beverage products.    [Patent document 1] Japanese patent No. 2772772 specification